Dryad
|-|Dryad= |-|Mandrake= |-|Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune= |-|World Tree Sprite, Alraune= |-|Creation Tree Spirit, Alraune= |-|Pixel Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune= Summary Dryad is a species of monster from Puzzle and Dragons. These forest pixies are incredibly sweet and innocent, but can be emotionally dependent on others and sulk when neglected for too long. They evolve first into Mandrake and then into into Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune, a much more powerful pixie who has harnessed the power of the woods to create a flying swing to travel around on without needing to fly, or even stand, on her own. This has made her slightly spoiled, however. Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune has three ultimate evolution paths, one being the pure Wood Element World Tree Sprite, Alraune, the Wood and Light Element Creation Tree Spirit, Alraune, and finally Pixel Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | 5-B | 5-B | 5-B Name: Dryad | Mandrake | Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune | World Tree Sprite, Alraune | Creation Tree Spirit, Alraune | Pixel Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Healer Type, Balanced Type (Creation Tree Spirit, Alraune only), Healer/Devil Type (Pixel Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune only), Wood Element, Wood/Light Element (Creation Tree Spirit, Alraune only) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Regeneration (At least Low), Flight, Resistant to Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Negation of Paralysis Inducement | All previous abilities, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification | All previous abilities, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction, limited Resistance to Paralysis Inducement and Power Nullification | All previous abilities minus Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Damage Reduction, minor Damage Reduction/Immunity Negation (Can pierce damage-voiding effects) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | Planet level | Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: Flying Swing (Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune, World Tree Sprite, Alraune, and Pixel Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune), Wand (Creation Tree Spirit, Alraune) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Fire Manipulation, takes extra damage from Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Creation Tree Spirit, Alraune only) Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Wood Orbs:' Dryad and its Evolutions can tap into Wood Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Earth, Plant, and Air energy mixed together *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Cure:' Heals all allies for 10x their Recover stat. Removes binding and immobilizing effects on all allies. Gives all allies a 1.5x increase to their Recover stat Dryad/Mandrake: *'Healing Prayer:' Heals self for 0.5x their Recover stat after every attack or use of Orbs Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune: *'Rondo of Healing:' Heals self for 3x their Recover stat after every attack or use of Orbs *'Recover Bind:' Using a row of Heal Orbs removes binding and immobilization effects on all allies *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Fire change to Block:' Changes Fire Orbs nearby to Block Orbs *'Resurrection:' Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune completely heals herself *'Gently Smiling...:' Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune smiles and does nothing World Tree Sprite, Alraune: *'Song of Rest:' Heals self for 4x their Recover stat after every attack or use of Orbs *'Recover Bind:' Using a row of Heal Orbs removes binding and immobilization effects on all allies *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Guardian of the World Tree:' An attack that does 0.8x damage and changes all Heart Orbs into Wood Orbs *'Lullaby:' Immobilizes up to 4 foes for a limited time, making them unable to move and disables passive abilities *'Flower Storm:' A rapid attack that hits 3 times, doing 1.5x damage Creation Tree Spirit, Alraune: *'Light Orbs:' Creation Tree Spirit, Alraune can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electricity energy mixed together *'Charm of Vigor:' Passively boosts the HP and Attack Potency of all Balanced Type allies by 2x *'Resistance-Bind:' 50% chance to resist binding and immobilization effects *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance to resist having active abilities negated *'Nap Lullaby:' Preemptive ability, immobilizes up to 4 foes for a limited time, making them unable to move and disables passive abilities *'Breath of Life:' An attack that does 1.1x damage and changes a row of Orbs into Wood and Jammer Orbs *'Holy Watering:' An attack that either does .75x damage or 1.2x damage, changing random orbs nearby into water orbs *'Cure:' Creation Tree Spirit, Alraune completely heals herself *'Good Luck Charm:' Reduces all incoming damage by 50% for a limited time *'Now I'm serious ♪:' Doubles Attack Potency for a limited time Pixel Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune: *'Dance of the World Tree:' Passively increases all allies' Attack Potency by 4x whenever 6 Wood Orbs are used together, increasing by 1x for every additional Wood Orb up to 7x with 9 Wood Orbs. Heals self for 5x their Recover stat after every attack or use of Orbs *'Recover Bind:' Using a row of Heal Orbs removes binding and immobilization effects on all allies *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Resistance-Bind:' 50% chance to resist binding and immobilization effects *'Void Damage Piercer:' Ignores abilities that would void damage and does 2.5x more damage whenever 9 Orbs are used in a square shape Key: Dryad | Mandrake | Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune | World Tree Sprite, Alraune | Creation Tree Spirit, Alraune | Pixel Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Fairies Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5